Believe heart!
by Amitew
Summary: Masato le dará a Ren el mejor regalo de su vida. Algo que, sin duda, será insuperable. /Especie de continuación de "Most Fortissimo".


Ren suspiró de nuevo. Las clases se le estaban haciendo interminables. Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para salir, pero el reloj de la pared parecía haber decidido ir en su contra. Observó la aguja detenidamente, siguiendo su rítmico desplazamiento. Se suponía que en el próximo segundo alcanzaría el número doce, marcando en punto, pero no fue así; se detuvo y a él le despertó un tic en la ceja.

Asombrosamente, Hyuuga les permitió recoger ya, puesto que no quedaba prácticamente nada de clase. El rubio cogió los libros como si le fuera la vida en ello y salió disparado por la puerta hacia la clase de su **marido.** Llevaba apenas un mes casado con su amigo de la infancia y antiguo rival, Hijirikawa Masato, después de haber salido juntos durante… **Mucho tiempo**, del que Ren se sabía hasta las horas y minutos. Se casaron en España. Recordaba perfectamente haber elegido tal lugar por su reciente nueva ley que lo aprobaba, por ser un país tan lleno de pasión y porque estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Japón como para que su querido pajarito azul se olvidara de todo un rato.

Lamentablemente en Japón no se reconocía el matrimonio homosexual, pero ellos estaban **casados;** daba igual lo que dijera el resto del mundo.

Frotó su sortija inconscientemente y sonrió de lado. Entró en la Clase A, sin embargo allí no estaba Masato. Chasqueó la lengua y alguien le llamó por detrás, así que se giró.

-Decía que iba a la biblioteca a consultar información-dijo Ittoki.

-Gracias-respondió dándole una palmadita en el hombro como agradecimiento.

El pelirrojo asintió sonriente por servirle de utilidad y le vio marchar, con la sensación de que se le estaba olvidando algo. Se acordó de golpe.

-¡Ren!-gritó, y el aludido se dio la vuelta- ¡Felicidades!

El rubio soltó una risita y continuó su camino hacia la biblioteca. Trató de esquivar a las masas, puesto que la emoción por saber qué le tenía preparado como regalo. Cruzó la puerta con la esperanza de divisar su figura en la mesa donde siempre se establecía para estudiar, pero nada. Ren se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Decidió entonces buscar cerca del lago, puesto que a veces también se encontraba allí. Caminó con prisa y sin pausa. Salió y aspiró el aire puro de los jardines de la academia, rodeó el lago entero y parte de los rincones donde se habían escondido a veces para besarse con pasión; sin embargo fue en vano.

Frunció el ceño, cansado de tener tan mala suerte. Se obcecó tanto en mirar por esa zona que el sol hasta se estaba poniendo. Decidió darse por vencido y regresar al dormitorio. Puede que Masato tuviera una reunión con el director o algo parecido, así que… Mentira. Aún así se sentía ligeramente irritado por el hecho de que su marido había desaparecido el día de su cumpleaños, el cual además era San Valentín, el día del amor y las parejas.

Cuando hubo llegado, abrió la puerta algo cabreado y tiró sus libros sobre la cama, sin ningún cuidado. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, pero cuando abrió los ojos no vio… **nada. **Porque todo estaba a oscuras. Echó un vistazo a la otra mitad de la habitación y se sorprendió de encontrar una tenue luz sobre la mesa de Masato, y detrás de ella, el mismo pianista. Suspiró aliviado y no pudo evitar sonreír. El otro le devolvió el gesto, con cariño. Ren tomó asiento a su lado y le abrazó por la cintura.

Masato se deshizo del agarre para depositar un largo y dulce beso sobre sus labios. Se acurrucó en su hombro mientras se aferraba a su camisa con timidez. Aún no se acostumbraba a ser el que iniciaba las cosas…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ren-susurró, con voz melodiosa.

No pudo evitar que el deseo de besarle le llenara de nuevo, pero cuando quiso volver a atacarle una cálida humedad le detuvo. Ren le obligó a mirarle y contempló desconcertado sus ojos vidriosos de los que las lágrimas brotaban y se perdían por la comisura de su sonrisa. No entendió nada hasta mucho después, mucho, mucho después, cuando Masato pudo controlar el llanto y procedió a hablar:

-Tengo algunas náuseas-dijo.

El cerebro de Jinguji Ren seguía sin encenderse.

-Me siento mucho más cansado de lo normal-continuó.

El cerebro de Jinguji Ren permanecía apagado. Ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, pero tampoco se atrevió a interrumpir. Hubo un silencio en el que el peli azul le continuaba mirando con una sonrisa sincera, esperando a que encajase las piezas del puzle, y se vio obligado a decir algo.

-¿Estás enfermo?-preguntó, intentando adivinar lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Llevo yendo al médico durante unos días… o más bien alrededor de dos semanas-cerró los ojos-. Todavía no le encuentro explicación; simplemente está ocurriendo…

Al rubio le comenzó a latir el corazón sin una razón específica. Él todavía no supo que los siguientes minutos cambiarían su vida.

-Quiero fresas-anunció, como hecho final.

El cerebro de Jinguji Ren se fue iluminando poco a poco, sin embargo no llegó a tiempo. Las palabras del pianista fueron más rápidas y chocantes, más…

-**Estoy embarazado**-Ren abrió los ojos como platos-. **Sorpresa.**

El rubio se llevó la mano, atónito. Bajó sus ojos hasta el vientre de Masato, como tratando de adivinar si era verdad. No pudo más y le abrazó, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos sin poder creérselo. Su mente asimilaba esa información de una manera exasperantemente lenta, mas cuando se hubo dado cuenta de lo que iba… no, de lo que **estaba** creciendo dentro de su amado… No pudo más que echarse a llorar.

No logró encajar ninguna frase coherente, ni tampoco las necesitaba. Se limitó a cubrirle de besos y caricias, intentando transmitirle todo su amor, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Creyó que le había surgido una estrella en el pecho, porque le embriagaba una sensación asombrosamente reconfortante, brillante, cálida y hermosa. Él, agraciado saxofonista que poseía el don de la palabra, no pudo salir con una cosa más estúpida.

-Te amo.

Que estupidez. Menudo desvarío de oración irracional; dos insignificantes palabras que habían creado un milagro, dos insignificantes palabras que hacían que todo pareciese surrealista; dos palabras que eran estúpidas porque crecían cada día.

Decirle que lo amaba era estúpido porque Masato ya lo sabía, y de sobra. Sin embargo nunca se cansaría de repetirlas; ni a él, ni a la criatura que estaba por nacer.

-Es el mejor regalo de mi vida, Masato.

* * *

**Dios mío! TTT^TTT No me puedo creer que yo haya escrito algo tan… tan… tan… OMG MASATO Y REN VAN A SER PADRES. Es un one-shot de mierda redactado fatal, pero es que… es que… WAAAAA! TT^TT**

**Había una pista en el summary sobre la sorpresa de este one-shot. **

**Tenía unas ganas de escribir esto… Es como una especie de continuación de "Most Fortissimo" *¬* **

**Como sieeeempre, esto va dedicado a Yaa-chan (yami,ichinose) y a todos los que aman esta pareja tanto como yo ;)**

**¡Felicidades Ren! ¡Vas a formar una familia! :} Aish, que me pongo sensible *^***

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque esté redactado de forma horrible xD**

**¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**_My song. Your song. Our sound!~ _**

**_Matta ne!_**


End file.
